


You Knew Me When

by UnravelGh0ul



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnravelGh0ul/pseuds/UnravelGh0ul
Summary: Negan was friends with Readers father before the world went to shit. Readers father died and Negan took her in, only to get separated not long after the dead began to walk. Now several years later Reader is with Rick's group and now she's in the lineup along with her friends. How will Reader deal with seeing the man that Negan has become?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the song You Knew Me When by Leona Lewis. Made me think about what it'd be like to have know Negan before everything.   
> I apologise if there are any mistakes and feedback is always appreciated! I really did try with this one!  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Your knees hit the ground hard as a hand on your shoulder pushed you down. You winced from the shock of pain and slumped over. Your breathing was laboured and the wound on your side wasn’t helping. Blood seeped through the bandages and soaked through your shirt. You shivered, whether from the cold or the pain you didn’t know. 

“All right! We got a full boat. Let’s meet the man!” you heard a rough male voice say along with a knock. You glanced up, taking in the worn-down RV for the first time. You hoped you wouldn’t know the man that was about to step out of there. 

A few moments of silence later the door to the RV opened and you felt a different sort of pain shoot through you. It felt like someone had their grip around your heart and were squeezing the life out of it. You lowered your head and stared down at the forest floor and tried to control your erratic breathing. 

“Pissing our pants yet? Boy, do I have a feeling we’re getting close.”

You squeezed your eyes shut at the sound of that all too familiar voice. This couldn’t be real. This had to be a horrible dream. You were gonna wake up in your warm and comfortable bed back in Alexandria and all of this wouldn’t happen and everything will be fine and dandy. For an apocalypse anyway.

You could hear his footsteps approaching as he surveyed your group lined up on their knees in front of him.

“Yep. It’s gonna be pee-pee pants city here real soon,” Negan smirked looking between you all. “Which one of you pricks is the leader?”

The saviour that had previously knocked pointed at Rick who was knelt beside you. 

“This one. He’s the guy.”

Negan turned his attention to Nick and sighed, approaching him. “Hi. You’re Rick right? I’m Negan.” 

You didn’t know why he was bothering introducing himself. You all knew who he was.

“And I do not appreciate you killing my men. Also, when I sent my people to kill your people for killing my people, you killed more of my people.” His eyes narrowed and he shook his head. “Not cool. Not cool. You have no idea how not cool that shit is. But I think you’ll be up to speed shortly.” His gaze swept across the line up and you kept your head down. 

“Yeah. You are so gonna regret crossing me in a few minutes.” He slowly grinned and nodded his head. “Yes you are. You see, Rick, whatever you do, no matter what, you don't mess with the new world order. And the new world order is this, and it's really very simple. So, even if you're stupid, which you very may well be, you can understand it,” he said, smirk on his face. “You ready?” He paused as if to wait for an answer. “Here goes. Pay attention. Give me your shit or I will kill you.”

You raised your head and stared at him. It was then that his eyes locked with yours and you saw surprise flicker across his face. He let out a low whistle and then moved to stand in front of you before he crouched down so you were face to face.

“Holy shit. Y/N.” He reached out and pushed your hair from you face and he seemed stunned. “Well fuck me, it is you,” he huffed, shaking his head in disbelief. “You know, I always knew you’d still be kicking, sweetheart. You’re just too damn badass,” he grinned. He tucked your hair behind your ear and smiled at you and god damn it that smile. It was that same smile that you’d fallen for.   
You lowered your eyes, unable to look him in the face. When his fingers lightly brushed along your cheek you tried to hard to not lean into his touch but you did anyway. You were weak.   
“You look like shit, babygirl,” he sounded concerned but you didn’t know if it was genuine. This world changes people and you had no idea if he was the same man that you had loved before the world went to shit. 

“Negan…” his name was barely a whisper from your lips and you felt like you were about to pass out. Your hand was pressed tightly to your side and his eyes lowered, noticing your blood soaked shirt.

“You’re hurt,” he frowned and if you didn’t feel like you were gonna black out you’d have given him your best bitch face. 

“One of your men,” you managed to get out through gritted teeth. It hurt to talk. 

Negan sighed and ran a hand down his face before looking at the survivors behind him. “Take her back to base. Get doc to patch her up. You hurt her, your heads on the block,” he said and grabbed you by the arm to help pull you to your feet. You winced as the moment agitated your wound and you were escorted to one of the trucks surrounded everyone. You weren’t able to protest as you were helped into the back of the truck, black dots swarming your vision before you passed out.

Negan watched as you got into the back of the truck before looking down at Rick with a smirk. “Don’t worry. I always take good care of my girls and let me tell you that she is by far my favourite. She’s in good hands,” he said, slapping Rick on the shoulder. 

“Now. Where were we?”

~

When you finally woke you had no idea how long you’d been out for or where you were. But what you did know was that you were laying in a comfortable bed, the sheets pulled up around you and you felt so damn warm and snug you didn’t want to move. You would have stayed longer if your bladder didn’t feel like it was about to explode. You groaned but didn’t move. You’d never been a morning person. You absolutely hated getting out of bed but you knew you had to.

“Fuck it,” you mumbled and rubbed at your eyes to clear the blurriness. You shoved the covers off you before you sat up, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed and sat there for a few moments just to wake up.

You blinked multiple times before you looked around and realised you didn’t recognise anything. It was a simple yet clean bedroom that had all the basics. A wardrobe, desk, shelves with multiple books and a few other knick-knacks. There were two doors which you figured one led to a bathroom, the other a hallway or something. 

Standing you winced from the slight tug and sharp pain in your side. You glanced down at yourself and noticed that you weren’t wearing your own clothes. Instead you were in a pair of sweats and a tank top. You shivered, feeling violated as you had no idea who’d undressed you and put you in these clothes instead. You didn’t like that feeling at all.

You headed for what you presumed would be a bathroom and when you opened the door you were correct. You closed and locked the door before going over to the sink and looked in the mirror. Your face was clean of dirt and blood which made the bruises on your face and your split lip all the more obvious. Your hair was still dirty and greasy and you felt gross. 

You sighed and closed your eyes and tilted your head back. You rubbed your eyes and face and just stood there, trying to take everything in. You knew you must be at the Sanctuary and your wounds had clearly been tended to and considering you weren’t in too much pain you figured you’d been given some decent pain killers. 

Glancing over at the shower you considered taking one. It had been a while since you’d last had one and you figured it wouldn’t do any harm. You stripped down then stepped into the shower. Turning it on you were hit with a blast of cold water before it turned more lukewarm. You stepped under the spray and let out a little sigh of relief. It felt good to wash all the dirt and grime from your body.

You took a good amount of time showering and took delight in having shampoo and conditioner. The body wash smelt amazing and when you stepped out you felt rejuvenated. You glanced down at the pile of clothes and you didn’t want to put them back on. You grabbed a fluffy blue towel and wrapped it tightly around your body. 

Before opening the bathroom door all the way you stuck your head out to make sure no one was there. When you saw no one you stepped out and went for the wardrobe. You found a plain set of underwear and some more sweats. You grabbed the bulkiest shirt you could find and hurried to put them all on.

You were towel drying your hair when there was a knock at your door. Before you could even speak the door opened and Negan stepped inside. You stopped what you were doing and turned your attention to him. His eyes ran up and down your body and he nodded.

“You clean up good, babygirl,” he said and your stomach clenched at the pet name. You’d never liked them but hearing Negan call you that always did something to you. 

You tossed the towel onto the bed and folded your arms over your chest and glared at him as he approached you. He stood in front of you and it reminded you just how tall he was compared to you. His hand came up to cup the side of your face and you so desperately wanted to smack his hand away but instead you pressed your cheek into his palm and sighed.

“You know, you’re more beautiful than I remember,” he murmured, his other hand coming up to cup the other side of your face. You wrapped your hands around his wrists and looked up at him. 

“Seven years. I haven’t seen you in seven years and the first time we meet again is when you’re threatening my friends,” you said, your eyes narrowed.

He sighed and stroked your cheeks with his thumbs. “I know, sweetheart. I didn’t expect to see you among them. How’s your side?” he asked.

“Fine.”

“You’re mad,” He stated.

“What gives you that impression?” you scoffed and finally got yourself to step back and away from him.

He groaned and ran a hand over his slicked back hair. Damn him. He’d aged well. 

“So. You’re the big bad Negan hmm? Killing people because you can, stealing from other groups.” You shook your head. “Who even are you?”

He moved to sit down on the edge of the bed but you remained standing. 

“This world ain’t exactly fucking easy to live in, sweetheart. You have to change to survive. I’ve got a good fucking thing going on here. My people are fed, they’re protected. They get clean clothes, showers, a nice bed to sleep in-“

“At the expense of others,” you cut in. He shot you a warning look.

“What I’m saying is that this is the best place there is. You don’t know that, but you will, trust me.”

“Trust you!?” you exclaimed. “How the fuck am I supposed to trust you knowing that you and your people have killed my friends?! You expect me to forgive you for that?” you were getting worked up and Negan noticed.

“No, I don’t expect you to forgive me. You probably never will. But what I want is you here, safe, with me,” he said.

You shook your head. “Yeah. Not happening. Take me back to Alexandria,” you demanded.

He chuckled and that only made you want to punch him in his stupid, smug, gorgeous face.

“And you know that’s not happening. Already lost you once, babygirl, not happening again,” his tone showed no way of him changing his mind.

“So what? I’m a prisoner here now?” You snapped.

He shrugged and stood. “If that’s how you want to see it.” He paused, taking you in again before he sighed. “Listen, when we got split up I searched for you for so fucking long. Never stopped. So finding you now? You’d have to be out of your god damn fucking mind if you think I’m letting you slip through my fingers.”

He walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into a hug. Your arms came up to wrap around him, your hands gripping the back of his jacket and you buried your face into his chest as tears came to your eyes.

“I missed you,” you whispered, voice shaking. “So fucking much.”

You felt his lips press to your head. “I missed you too, babygirl.”

You didn’t know how long the two of you stood like that, arms around each other. Eventually he pulled back slightly and you raised your head to look at him. He brushed the tears from your cheeks.

“Give this place a chance. Give me a chance, yeah? You’ll love it here, I promise. You won’t want for anything,” he murmured. You sighed and looked away.

“Negan…I can’t stay here. I have to get back to my friends…”

“Y/N.” 

You looked at him, an annoyed expression on your face.

“Please.”

You sucked in a breath, not expecting him to say please. He’d never really been the type. He would just demand what he wanted and expect it. You hated yourself for being so damn weak when it came to him. 

“One week,” you said sternly.


End file.
